Mecha Kyuubi
by scapheap
Summary: Downed by a group of space pirates that leave her mech useless, Hinata is surprise when she is rescue by the mech her mom said would eat her if she was a naughty little girl not to mention the pilot is a lot more different then she thought like say gender. No mech shows knowledge needed just Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: A blood-stained mech and a

Random plot bunny that super robot related no mech shows knowledge needed hopefully.

Naruto is owned by someone I can't be bother to find out how to spell his name. I, scapheap, own only this story to the amount that if you wrote the same plot but set in medieval times and replace the mechs with say ridable dragons I can't really do jack to you however my reader(s) may.

"It time let do this." human talking.

_'We're not going down.'_ human thinking

"**Fallen angel mode active."** AI talking

_Kaboom_ sound effects

**upper atmosphere of Gehenna./half a hour later.** Location/time passing

* * *

Mecha Kyuubi

Chapter 1: A blood-stained mech and a pure soul.

000

"**Database search: Coeptus planet B" "Found. It a non-spaceflight capable planet is unremarkable apart from a high amount of iron ore, a breathable atmosphere and the last known location of the TB-9 mech otherwise known as Kyuubi before it was shot down and lost with it's pilot falling toward the planet, now 17 years ago on the star-date of the 12****th**** of Libra."**

000

**surface of Coeptus.**

"Hey mum" In a small graveyard on the outskirts of a town called **Whitemarsh** stood a 15 years-old teenage looking at a gravestone with the name Kushina Uzumaki carved into it and a year that said, if one knew the current date, this grave was made 10 years ago.

"Um happy birthday." The teenage pick at his clothes in thought. He was a blond haired, blue eyes and has odd sets of three lines on both cheeks that look like whiskers. A set of goggles kept his hair out of face and a dark orange jacket with a brown corded trousers kept the wind off his body.

"Sorry I got so little to say mum but well my life is boring and unimportant. 'There goes Naruto.' 'What does he do?' 'Helps at the bar.' Helps not is a waiter, helps. I don't even have a job title that how little I matter." He look up at the stars "I wish I could go to where your stories are and be someone. I not even asking to be the hero just someone who matter." He look back down at the stone. "Sorry again you don't need this on your birthday." he then noticed something behind the gravestone.

It was a glowing cloud shaped almost like a human. Looking at Naruto with it faceless head it raise it hand in a come with me gesture and then walk away into the forest. Naruto look at the retreating ghost with shock, it had held itself just like mum had. Even the walk was the same. Naruto shaking off his shock ran after the shade.

000

The ghost stopped in front of a big red rock covered in roots. Naruto catching up asked with fear "mum?". It nodded it head at Naruto then pointed at the rock. "So what do I do?" Naruto asked the the ghost who mimes something with her hands "Like this?" Naruto put his palm on the rock. There was a snapping noise as a lid flipped open breaking the roots holding it close. "What is it?" Turning back to the ghost who then broke apart. Naruto heard in a voice he knew well but in a regretful tone he never thought it was capable of "My sins" shifting to a more hopeful tone "and maybe your great story."

Naruto climbed into the opening and saw a chair overlooking a keyboard with a window above. It was also very red but his mum like red more then Naruto like orange so that was of no surprise. Naruto sat in the seat "Her sins what did she mean? Something from her past?" Naruto musing stopped when a female but mechanical voice clime in **"New pilot detected. Name please." **"Hu... I'm Naruto Uzumaki." **"Naruto Uzumaki. Correct?" **"Yes." **"Checking systems... Warning weapons offline. Warning memory bank in bad condition most data lost. Warning fuel tank is low. All other systems need maintenance but in working order."** "Pardon me but who are you?"

"**I am the AI for this mech, the TB-9 commonly called the Kyuubi, my name is... must have been in the damaged part of the memory bank."** "An AI?" **"Let see... ah here a AI or artifical intelligence is a false lifeform made to help humans or when discover other intelligent lifeforms with whatever tasks we are designed to do for example I do most of the numbers crunching so your mech will do what you want it to do without it tripping up on it own legs."**

"Ok should I give you a name?" **"I believe in this case yes."** Naruto rubbed his chin "how about Kushina."** "That will do... This unit name is now Kushina. Have you piloted a mech before?"** "No." **"Then you should read the manual." **What Naruto thought was a window change to a screen of text. **"Take your time."**

000

**4 hours later**

In a clearing the sound of snapping roots, a tree falling over and the groans of metal could be heard as a large red rock rose to it feet. It looked like a red metal nine-tailed fox with silver teeth and something on it back look like a jet-pack. It looked up and jumped. At the apex of it jump the jet-pack fired sending it into the night sky. A voice could for a moment in the clearing "Good luck."

000

**Coeptus's asteroid belt**

A dove-shaped mech known as the ET-64 which is common called unsurprisingly the dove was currently trying to outrun a group of mismatch mechs that were trying to shoot it down. One of the shots hit the rear of the dove sending it spirally, landing heavily on one of the asteroids.

In the cockpit of the dove a white eyes, dark-blue hair girl shaking the stars out of her head said "Ow." A male and mechanical voice replied **"The good news is the pirates have lost track of us, the bad news is our engines are now scrap metal."** The girl groaned.

* * *

Misfile Bijuu chapter 5 is ¼ done I think, maybe a little less. I just needed to write this.

First this isn't a totally an AU since things like the Uchiha massacre happen in more or less the same way... but with more mechs.

Second here the some of names I came up with meaning and language.

Latin

Coeptus=Beginning. Gehenna=Hell

Third mech thing. TB=tailed beast ET=eight trigrams

Anyway review, flame or lurk.


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue by the nightmare

Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto. I, scapheap, own this _point up_ story and all the other (so far one) stories under the name scapheap.

Well this story got few reviews including one from _Dreaded Rasengan _so I would like to say to him I love _father to a blond Hyuga_ lovely story go read it if you haven't. Also anyone know if anyone else has wrote a non-crossover Mecha! Naruto story or am I the first to make one?

"It time let do this." human talking.

_'We're not going down.'_ human thinking

"**Fallen angel mode active."** AI talking

_Kaboom_ sound effects

**upper atmosphere of Gehenna./half a hour later.** Location/time passing

* * *

Mecha Kyuubi

Chapter 2: Rescue by the nightmare.

**Coeptus's asteroid belt**

To the naive observer the sight of a metal fox wearing a jet-pack flying through space was a silly looking thing. To one who knew the history of the cursed mech would think it was anything but silly.

However no one was looking at it.

**In the cockpit of the Kyuubi**

"So we are in trouble." **"Not yet."** "We nearly out of fuel and the nearest place that may sell it is still a day away how are we not doom?"

The screen flicker showing a map of the asteroids field with a red dot on one. **"I detected a crashed mech here which may have fuel left. Failing that it may be armed which we can fix to Kyuubi and."** The map pulled out showing several moving dots. **"Blast one of the pirates and take their fuel."**

000

**One of the asteriod of the Coeptus's asteroid belt**

The white eyes girl glared out of her faceplate. She had shut down her mech and hid in one of the of the cave. _'Survived the attack on the __Tanzaku Gai, __evaded the pirates for 60 waves_(wave=sol to earth)_and now I'm going to die on a unnamed rock. I wonder if they already name Hanabi as heiress. I can see it now 'She might be dead'. 'Good enough Hanabi you're now heiress'. 'Wait you haven't even sent a search party to look for my sister.' 'Of course we haven't, don't want to waste good money.' 'Yes that a good point here another Juuken.'.' _The girl blinked _'That different from how my daydreams usually goes.'_

_beep_ her wrist went _'Shit, pirate.'_ She look out the cave and into a nightmare. There about 20-30 meters away was the dreaded Kyuubi mech. _'Well dying to the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero beat staving or two-bit pirate but still why god why?'_ A hatch flipped up and out jump the she-devil her...self..? _'Wait that not Habanero, the pictures say she much taller.'_

The pilot of the Kyuubi walked up to her dove. She patch her radio to the stranger as she ran at it(spacesuits are gender concealing).

000

Naruto's radio blurted out "Get away from my mech!" Then a boot crashed into the side of his helmet.

He picked himself up "That hurt jackass!" he yelled at the attacking figure. "Then stay away from my mech." "You could of ask nicely." "It not like you have a history of being a talkative person." "What is that-" **"Shut it both of you, multiple mechs inbound."** Kushina's voice cuts in.

"Shit" Both Naruto and the unknown figure said in unison. "Any ideas" Naruto asked. **"Not enough fuel to outrun nor any weapons to fight back with. I'm not seeing any way of getting out alive."** "My mech got weapons it just lacking a engine." The figure volunteer. **"Not enough time to move the weapons... Ah got a idea. You back to your mech, Naruto you too."**

"What the plan?" Naruto asked getting back in his seat. **"Sit back and watch, AI of the dove please follow these instructions." "Ok."** came a similar but male voice to Kushina.

The Kyuubi's head and arms flew off. "What?" Naruto stared open mouth. **"Give it a second."** The dove wings folded upward and it's broken engines and head disappearing somewhere inside it.

The remaining part of Kyuubi attached to the back end of the dove and lifted it so they were standing upright. The arms of the Kyuubi then attached to the sides of the dove and the head of Kyuubi landing on top of the dove were it's head was.

Naruto started "What" a girl, who turn up with a dashboard and another chair part way through, continue "was" "that!" they finished in unison. **"That"** Kushina started **"Was" **came the male AI **"the" "single" "most" "difficult" "docking" "manoeuvre" **The AIs voices blended at this point **"ever."**

The 'mech' look like the strangest angel to ever walk the land with a fox head, red arms, legs and lower body. The wings had a large radius to move and a thruster coming out between them to allow the mech to fly.

Naruto started tapping on the keyboard "We still got pirates." The girl snapped back to her dashboard "Oh yeah." before pushing and pulling several levers.

The Kyuubi-dove mech's wings fanned out. The girl press a button "Feather storm." she intoned.

Several feathers fell off the dove's wings being replaced almost as soon as they were lost. Half way to the ground the feathers ignited and darted off toward the pirates horde. 3 seconds later _Boom_.

"**All enemy mechs destroyed."** Kushina reported. **"By the way with us in this form we have enough fuel to reach the trading hub Wave."** Naruto turned to his co-pilot "We never did get each other names, I'm Naruto, AI is Kushina." The girl smiled "Hinata, Ko. So Wave?"

The Kyuubi-dove mech sped off in to the distance.

* * *

*look at the view counter * Poor Misfile Bjiuu

Nothing to say other than Kyuubi and dove combining was in the first draft that the plot bunny came up with.

Anyway review, flame or lurk.


	3. Chapter 3: State of play

Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto. I, scapheap, own this _point up_ story and all the other (so far one) stories under the name scapheap.

Last chapter I forgot to mention Kyuubi's tails in Kyuubi-dove description, They are were tails go on a body i.e. at the base of the spine.

"It time let do this." human talking.

_'We're not going down.'_ human thinking

"**Fallen angel mode active."** AI talking

_Kaboom_ sound effects

**upper atmosphere of Gehenna./half a hour later.** Location/time passing

* * *

Mecha Kyuubi

Chapter 3: State of play.

**a wave from Wave**

Hinata chewed on some ramen. "Why is your mech filled with this stuff?" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck "My mum loved ramen and I'm not much better."

It was weird Hinata reflected talking to the son of her childhood nightmare. The Kyuubi already had a dark reputation thank to it's first two pilots, Madara Uchiha and Mito Uzumaki, but it was Kushina who made the mere rumour of the mech enough to scare even the most battle-hardened of warriors.

"**Welcome to Wave."** said Ko. Normally Naruto and Hinata would of be blasted out of the sky(?) by Gato, the owner in all but name of Wave, but Gato's radar was being repaired and the patrol that would of caught them was elsewhere.

000

**Wave, Habitation C-2, Mist street, A 'business'**

"Yeah baby take it off!"

000

So back to our heroes.

Hinata put down her now empty bowl and sat at her dashboard. The screens changed to a outside view. "That not good."

Naruto look at the screens "What's not good?" Hinata pointed at a floating structure "Ko zoom here please." **"Zooming." **The screen show a freighter that seem to be made out of random junk with with 3 mechs and a small fighter ship. The fighter was a custom made one that look like someone took 2 other fighters, cut them in half and stuck two halfs together. The left side was a pink stealth bomber design, the right was one of the block type made when one wanted function over form in dark grey. The mechs were a BR-8 called the hawk in navy blue that had a red and white fan symbol on it right wing, a IB-2 called the lion in cream white and a ER-42 called the pug in brown that had been damaged and mostly repaired in it midsection. All bar the freighter had the image of a leaf on their heads (or cockpit window in the fighter case).

Naruto turned to Hinata silently asking the question. Hinata explained "Your mech has a large bounty on it, those mechs belong to pilots of the Konoha alliance." "And they are?" "Oh right backwater planet, the galaxy is divided between five powers who are the Konoha alliance, the Kumo coalition, the Suna republic, the Iwa kingdom and the Kiri empire. They are the closest thing we got to law enforcement and we are running around in the Kyuubi, you are the son of the most notorious outlaw ever and I'm probable listed as kill in action so impersonation a dead heir can be added." "Why?" "One, it shoot first ask questions later. Two, the elders of my clan would prefer me dead, 'accidental' death is fair game to them."

Naruto pinch the bridge of his nose "Between the kill chips(this story cursed seal since magic seals in a sci-fi setting seem off.) and that, Hinata, your clan is fucked up." "Don't I know it." "Ok the plan is avoid Konoha, fuel and repair the mechs and then get to your clan headquarters to say you still alive." Naruto pause "Fallen angel." Hinata blinked at the non-sequitur. "The name for this form." Naruto clarified "Oh, yes that would fit." Hinata said in understanding. They had been thinking of a name for the combined mech since Kyuubi-dove sounded unwieldy earlier.

000

Kinzoku looked at the two teenagers then at the mechs. He had been drinking his tea when a upright mech landed in his workshop. Then it separate into a Hyuga's dove and a dreaded mech that should be rusting on a no-name planet. Then the pilots popped out, a Hyuga as he expected and a blond hair lad he did not, and asked him to repair they mechs as having the Kyuubi drop in was no big deal.

"Since it rather simple work for the most part, how about 30,000 credits(I need a better currency)." Kinzoku said before picking up his tools and walking over to the mechs since evil mech or not money was money.

* * *

Yes it that mission. I did say this is not as AU as one would think.

Things that I should tell you: Hinata's dove is snow-white. Custom units are custom-made(really never would of guessed)mechs and ships that are usually more powerful than same level off the shelf(parking lot?)stuff. BR=Blaze release IB=Ink beast(not related to TB) ER=Earth release.

Fallen angel has always been in the story but as a enemy mech until the last edit. Kinzoku=metal, he own a repair shop, Naruto and Hinata have not landed in a random guy's workshop.

Go read _Naruto vs Zombies _by _Crisis_ it awesome and deserve more review and what not. How awesome? Naruto and Plant vs zombies crossover level awesome.

Anyway review, flame or lurk.


End file.
